The present invention relates to an improved method for treating hemorrhoids and anorectal diseases by use of a preparation having cleansing, healing, antiseptic, re-epithelization, debriding, keratolytic properties.
By way of background, there are numerous preparations for treatment of hemorrhoids and anorectal diseases disclosed in the literature which include compounds for soothing and healing inflamed hemorrhoidal and anorectal tissues. U.S. Pat. No. 2,436,673 discloses the use of suppositories containing zinc peroxide for treatment of hemorrhoids. However, urea hydrogen peroxide, which is also known as carbamide peroxide and hydrogen peroxide carbamide, is not disclosed in the literature for treatment of hemorrhoids and other anorectal diseases including fissures, fistulas, etc.
In the past, urea hydrogen peroxide has been disclosed for use in oral and otic pharmaceutical preparations (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,120,430, 3,657,413 and 4,302,441); for use as an antiseptic (U.S. Pat. No. 2,542,898); and for use as an antiseptic when used in combination with glycerol for promoting the healing of damaged tissues (U.S. Pat. No. 2,430,450). Urea, by itself has been mentioned for use in suppositories, but not as the chemical peroxide, urea hydrogen peroxide compound (U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,661,588 and 4,291,062). Also, benzoyl peroxide has been described for use as a skin treatment for such ailments as acne and seborrhea (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,535,422, 4,056,611, 4,075,353, 4,163,800 and 4,228,163). U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,116 discloses a foodstuff and animal feed stuff containing an antibacterial system and teaches the use of carbamide peroxide for the foregoing purpose. However, none of the foregoing patents or other prior art known to applicant has ever used urea hydrogen peroxide or benzoyl peroxide in a formulation for treatment of hemorrhoids and other anorectal diseases.